Platón
Platón (en griego antiguo: Πλάτων, Plátōn; Atenas o Egina,1 c. 427-347 a. C.) fue un filósofo griego seguidor de Sócrates y maestro de Aristóteles. En 387 fundó la Academia, institución que continuaría su marcha a lo largo de más de novecientos años y a la que Aristóteles acudiría desde Estagira a estudiar filosofíaalrededor del 367, compartiendo, de este modo, unos veinte años de amistad y trabajo con su maestro. Platón participó activamente en la enseñanza de la Academia y escribió, siempre en forma de diálogo, sobre los más diversos temas, tales como filosofía política, ética, psicología, antropología filosófica, epistemología, gnoseología, metafísica, cosmogonía, cosmología, filosofía del lenguaje y filosofía de la educación; intentó también plasmar en un Estado real su original teoría política, razón por la cual viajó dos veces a Siracusa, Sicilia, con intenciones de poner en práctica allí su proyecto, pero fracasó en ambas ocasiones y logró escapar penosamente y corriendo peligro su vida debido a las persecuciones que sufrió por parte de sus opositores. Su influencia como autor y sistematizador ha sido incalculable en toda la historia de la filosofía, de la que se ha dicho con frecuencia que alcanzó identidad como disciplina gracias a sus trabajos. Alfred North Whitehead llegó a comentar: Índice ocultar * 1 Biografía * 2 Obra ** 2.1 Temas *** 2.1.1 La teoría de las ideas *** 2.1.2 El saber y la opinión *** 2.1.3 Derechos de las mujeres ** 2.2Estilo literario * 3Filosofía ** 3.1 Teología ** 3.2 Ontología y Gnoseología ** 3.3 Epistemología ** 3.4 Filosofía política: el Estado ideal ** 3.5 Cosmología * 4 Influencia posterior * 5 Véase también * 6 Notas * 7 Referencias * 8 Bibliografía ** 8.1 Obra completa ** 8.2 Bibliografía analítica * 9 Enlaces externos Biografía Platón nació hacia el año 427 a. C. en Atenas o Egina en el seno de una familia aristocrática ateniense.Guthrie (1988d, p. 21) Era hijo de Aristón, quien se decía descendiente de Codro, el último de los reyes de Atenas, y de Perictione, cuya familia estaba emparentada con Solón; era hermano menor de Glaucón y de Adimanto, hermano mayor de Potone (madre de Espeusipo, su futuro discípulo y sucesor en la dirección de la Academia) y medio-hermano de Antifonte (pues Perictione, luego de la muerte de Aristón, se casó con Pirilampes y tuvo un quinto hijo). Critias y Cármides, miembros de la dictadura oligárquica de los Treinta Tiranos que usurpó el poder en Atenas después de la Guerra del Peloponeso, eran, respectivamente, tío y primo de Platón por parte de su madre. En consonancia con su origen, Platón fue un acérrimo anti-demócrata (véanse sus escritos políticos: República, Político, Leyes); con todo, ello no le impidió rechazar las violentas acciones que habían cometido sus parientes oligárquicos y rehusar participar en su gobierno. El nombre de Platón fue, al parecer, el apodo que le puso su profesor de gimnasia y que se traduce como aquel que tiene anchas espaldas, según recoge Diógenes Laercio en Vida de los filósofos ilustres. Su nombre verdadero fue Aristocles. Espeusipo, sobrino de Platón, elogia la rapidez mental y la modestia que tuvo de niño, así como su amor por el estudio. En su juventud se habría interesado por artes como la pintura, la poesía y el drama; de hecho, se conserva un conjunto de epigramas que suelen ser aceptados como auténticos, y la tradición refiere que había escrito o tenía interés en escribir tragedias, afán que habría abandonado al comenzar a frecuentar a Sócrates, nótense las duras críticas que Platón hace de las artes en República, fundamentando su parcial expulsión del Estado ideal. También, según se ve en su teoría educativa, siempre se interesó por la gimnasia y los ejercicios corporales, y ciertas fuentes refieren que se habría dedicado a las prácticas atléticas; habría participado asimismo de algunas batallas de la Guerra del Peloponeso y de la Guerra de Corinto, pero no hay información al respecto más que simples menciones del caso. En cuanto a su formación intelectual temprana, Aristóteles refiere que, antes de conocer a Sócrates, Platón había tratado con el heraclíteo Crátilo y sus ideas de que todo lo sensible está en devenir y, por tanto, de que no es posible el conocimiento científico acerca de ello; pero que luego, influido por Sócrates y su enseñanza e insistencia en inquirir y definir qué es cada cosa para poder hablar de ella con propiedad, se convenció de que había realidades cognoscibles y, por tanto, permanentes, y decidió que no eran sensibles -el ámbito de lo que siempre deviene y nunca es- sino de naturaleza inteligible. Éste es, según Aristóteles, el origen de la teoría de las Ideas, y su información nos permite reconstruir algo del itinerario biográfico-intelectual de Platón. Según Diógenes Laercio, Platón conoció a Sócrates a la edad de 20 años, aunque el historiador W. K. C. Guthrie se muestra convencido de que ya lo frecuentaba con anterioridad. De cualquier modo, puede acordarse en que el primer encuentro se produjo entre el 412 y el 407 (es decir, entre los quince y los veinte años de Platón). A partir de allí, fue uno de los miembros más cercanos del círculo socrático hasta que en 399, Sócrates, que contaba unos setenta años, fue condenado a la pena de muerte por el tribunal popular ateniense, acusado por los ciudadanos Ánito y Meleto de "impiedad" (es decir, de no creer en los dioses o de ofenderlos) y de "corromper a la juventud". La Apología nos muestra a Sócrates frente al tribunal, ensayando su defensa y acusando a sus opositores de la injusticia que estaban cometiendo contra él; luego de ser declarado culpable, Sócrates menciona a un grupo de amigos que están en la tribuna, entre ellos Platón. Sin embargo, Platón mismo hace que Fedón diga, en el diálogo que lleva su nombre y al referir a Equécrates la tarde última de Sócrates con sus amigos antes de beber la cicuta, que "Platón estaba enfermo, creo". A propósito de su ausencia, W. K. C. Guthrie (1988c, p. 462, n. 120) escribe: "Juzgarlo de forma desfavorable por ello sería injusto, ya que no sólo debemos esa circunstancia a Platón mismo, sino que el conjunto del Fedón, por no decir nada de otros diálogos, deja fuera de toda duda la indudable realidad y la fuerza de su devoción a Sócrates. Sus sentimientos pudieron haber sido tan intensos que no fuera capaz de soportar el espectáculo de ser testigo de la muerte real del mejor, el más sabio y el más justo de los hombres que conoció". Luego de la pérdida de Sócrates, Platón, que tenía sólo veintiocho años, se retiró con algunos otros de los discípulos de su maestro a Megara, Sicilia, a la casa de Euclides (socrático, fundador de la escuela megárica). De allí habría viajado a Cirene, donde se reunió con el matemático Teodoro (personificado en el Teeteto) y con Arisitipo (socrático también, fundador de la escuela cirenaica) y a Egipto, aunque estos dos últimos viajes son puestos en duda por muchos especialistas.17 Se tienen por más seguros, en cambio, los viajes a Italia y a Sicilia, no sólo porque hay más testimonios, sino por la decisiva Carta VII, sobre la base de la cual se reconstruye el resto de sus travesías. En su viaje a Italia habría tenido contacto con eléatas y pitagóricos, dos de las principales influencias que acusan sus obras, en especial con Filolao, Eurito y Arquitas de Tarento, quien era, a la vez, político y filósofo en su pólis. En el 387 viajó por primera vez a Sicilia, a la poderosa ciudad de Siracusa, gobernada por el tirano Dionisio; allí conoció a Dión, el cuñado de Dionisio, por quien se sintió poderosamente atraído y al que transmitió las doctrinas socráticas acerca de la virtud y del placer. Según un relato tradicional, al final de su visita, Platón habría sido vendido como esclavo por orden de Dionisio y rescatado por el cirenaico Anníceris en Egina, polis que estaba en guerra con Atenas. A la vuelta de Sicilia, se estima que al poco tiempo, Platón compró una finca en las afueras de Atenas, en un emplazamiento dedicado al héroe Academo, y fundó allí la Academia, que funcionó como tal ininterrumpidamente hasta el año 86 a.C. al ser destruida por los romanos, siendo restituida y continuada por los platónicos hasta que en 529 d. C. fue cerrada definitivamente por Justiniano I, quien veía en las escuelas paganas una amenaza para el cristianismo y ordenó su erradicación completa. Numerosos filósofos se formaron en esta milenaria Academia, incluyendo el mismo Aristóteles durante la dirección de Platón, junto a quien trabajó alrededor de veinte años, hasta la muerte de su maestro. Vale la pena recordar cierta descripción de W. K. C. Guthrie (1988d, p. 30) respecto de la Academia: "...No se parece en nada a ninguna institución moderna (...) Los paralelos más cercanos son probablemente nuestras antiguas universidades (...) con las características que han heredado del mundo medieval, en particular sus conexiones religiosas y el ideal de la vida en común (...) La santidad del lugar era grande, y se celebraban otros cultos allí, incluidos los de la misma Atenea. Para formar una sociedad que tuviera su tierra y sus locales propios, como hizo Platón, parece que era un requisito legal el registrarla como thíasos, es decir, como asociación de culto dedicada al servicio de alguna divinidad. Platón eligió a las Musas, que ejercían el patronazgo de la educación (...) Las comidas en común eran famosas por su combinación de alimentos sanos y moderados con una conversación que valía la pena recordar y anotar. Se cuenta que un invitado dijo que los que habían cenado con Platón se sentían bien al día siguiente". En la Academia, que no aceptaba personas sin conocimientos matemáticos previos, se impartían enseñanzas sobre distintas ciencias (aritmética, geometría, astronomía, armonía, puede que también ciencias naturales) a modo de preparación para la dialéctica, el método propio de la inquisición filosófica, la actividad principal de la institución; asimismo, también era principal actividad, en consonancia con lo expresado en República, la formación de los filósofos en política, de modo que fueran capaces de legislar, asesorar e incluso gobernar (se sabe de varios platónicos que, luego de estudiar en la Academia, se dedicaron efectivamente a estas actividades). Platón también recibió influencias de otros filósofos, como Pitágoras, cuyas nociones de armonía numérica y geomatemáticas se hacen eco en la noción de Platón sobre las Formas; también Anaxágoras, quien enseñó a Sócrates y que afirmaba que la inteligencia o la razón penetra o llena todo; y Parménides, que argüía acerca de la unidad de todas las cosas y quien influyó sobre el concepto de Platón acerca del alma. Platón murió en el 347 a. C., a los 80/81 años de edad, dedicándose en sus últimos años de vida a impartir enseñanzas en la academia de su ciudad natal. Obra Artículo principal: Diálogo platónico Todas las obras de Platón, con las excepciones de las Cartas y de la Apología están escritas – como la mayor parte de los escritos filosóficos de la época - no como poemas pedagógicos o tratados, sino en forma de diálogos; e incluso la Apología contiene esporádicos pasajes dialogados. En ellos sitúa Platón a una figura principal, la mayor parte de las veces Sócrates, que desarrolla debates filosóficos con distintos interlocutores, que mediante métodos como el comentario indirecto, los excursos o el relato mitológico, así como la conversación entre ellos, se relevan, completan o entretejen; también se emplean monólogos de cierta extensión. Entre los diálogos platónicos, que se caracterizan estilísticamente por compartir la forma de diálogo, cuya utilización en filosofía él inauguró, pueden señalarse los siguientes como los más influyentes: Crátilo, un examen de la relación entre el lenguaje y la realidad, evaluándose tanto una teoría naturalista del lenguaje como una convencionalista; Menón, una investigación sobre la virtud como conocimiento y su posibilidad de ser enseñada, fundamentada ontológicamente mediante una prueba y exposición de la teoría de la reminiscencia; Fedón, una demostración de la naturaleza divina e imperecedera del alma y el primer desarrollo completo de la teoría de las Ideas; Banquete, la principal exposición de la particular doctrina platónica acerca del amor;n. 9 República, diálogo extenso y elaborado en el que se desarrolla, entre otras cosas, una filosofía política acerca del estado ideal, una psicología o teoría del alma, una psicología social, una teoría de la educación, una epistemología, y todo ello fundamentado, en última instancia, en una ontología sistemática; Fedro, en el que se desarrolla una compleja e influyente teoría psicológica y se abordan temas como el deseo, el amor, la locura, la memoria, la relación entre retórica y filosofía y la pobreza del lenguaje escrito en contraposición al genuini lenguaje oral; Teeteto, una inquisición sobre conocimiento en orden a hallar su naturaleza y su definición; Parménides, una crítica de Platón -puesta en labios del filósofo eleata- a su propia teoría de las Ideas tal como hasta entonces la había presentado y que prepararía el camino a su reformulación en diálogos posteriores; Político, diálogo que incluye una exposición del método diálectico platónico maduro, así como de la teoría de la justa medida, del auténtico político y el auténtico Estado, respecto del cual los demás modelos de organización política son presentados como imitaciones; Timeo, un influyente ensayo de cosmogonía, cosmología, física y escatología, influido por la tradición pitagórica;Filebo, investigación acerca de la buena vida, de la relación del bien con la sensatez y el placer en cuanto compuestos de aquél y posibilitadores del vivir bien y provechosamente; Leyes, una teoría extensa y madura acerca de la adecuada constitución del Estado, que contrapone un mayor realismo al idealismo puro de la filosofía política presentada en República. Platón, además, escribió Apología de Sócrates, Critón, Eutifrón, Ion, Lisis, Cármides, Laques, Hipias mayor, Hipias menor, Protágoras, Gorgias, Menéxeno, Eutidemo y Critias. Hay varios escritos cuya autenticidad permanece aún en duda, siendo Alcibíades I y Epínomis los más importantes entre ellos. Lo mismo sucede con las cartas conservadas, aunque hay casi unanimidad en aceptar el carácter genuino de la importante carta VII. Finalmente, nos encontramos con la cuestión de las doctrinas no escritas de Platón, cuya fuente más antigua es nada más y nada menos que Aristóteles, quien menciona en varios lugares teorías que no encontramos en la obra escrita de su maestro. La obra de Platón puede dividirse cronológicamente en cuatro etapas: # Primeros diálogos o diálogos socráticos o de juventud. Se caracterizan por sus preocupaciones éticas. Están plenamente influidos por Sócrates. Las más destacadas son: Apología, Ion, Critón, Protágoras, Laques, Trasímaco, Lisis, Cármides y Eutifrón. # Época de transición. Esta fase se caracteriza también por cuestiones políticas, además, aparece un primer esbozo de la Teoría de la reminiscencia y trata sobre la filosofía del lenguaje. Destacan: Gorgias, Menón, Eutidemo, Hipias Menor, Crátilo, Hipias Mayor y Menexeno. # Época de madurez o diálogos críticos. Platón introduce explícitamente la Teoría de las Ideas recién en esta fase y desarrolla con más detalle la de la reminiscencia. Igualmente se trata de distintos mitos. Destacan: El Banquete —también conocido como Simposio—, Fedón, República y Fedro. # Diálogo de vejez o diálogos críticos. En esta fase revisa sus ideas anteriores e introduce temas sobre la naturaleza y la medicina. Destacan: Teeteto, Parménides, Sofista, Político, Filebo, Timeo, Critias, Leyes y Epínomis. Papiro Oxyrhynchus, con fragmento de La República. Los personajes de los diálogos son generalmente personajes históricos, como Sócrates, Parménides de Elea, Gorgias o Fedón de Elis, aunque a veces también aparecen algunos de los que no se tiene ningún registro histórico aparte del testimonio platónico. Cabe destacar, además, que si bien en muchos diálogos aparecen discípulos de Sócrates, Platón no aparece nunca como personaje. Solamente es nombrado en Apología de Sócrates y en Fedón, pero nunca aparece discutiendo con su maestro ni con ningún otro. Temas La teoría de las ideas Su teoría más conocida es la de las Ideas o Formas. En ella se sostiene que todos los entes del mundo sensible son imperfectos y deficientes, y participan de otros entes, perfectos y autónomos (Ideas) de carácter ontológico muy superior y de los cuales son pálida copia, que no son perceptibles mediante los sentidos. Cada Idea es única e inmutable, mientras que, las cosas del mundo sensible son múltiples y cambiantes. La contraposición entre la realidad y el conocimiento es descrita por Platón en el célebre mito de la caverna, en La República. Para Platón, la única forma de acceder a la realidad inteligible era mediante la razón y el entendimiento; el papel de los sentidos queda relegado y se considera engañoso. Es importante resaltar que la dicotomía entre un mundo inteligible y otro mundo sensible es más bien un recurso pedagógico que suele usarse para ilustrar la diferencia ontológica entre los entes inteligibles y los sensibles. En el Timeo menciona también lo que ahora conocemos como los sólidos platónicos. A diferencia de Sócrates, Platón escribió profusamente acerca de sus puntos de vista filosóficos, dejando un considerable número de manuscritos como legado. En las escrituras de Platón se pueden ver conceptos sobre las formas de gobierno, incluyendo la aristocracia como la ideal; así como la timocracia, la oligarquía, la democracia y la tiranía. Un tema central de su obra es el conflicto entre la naturaleza y las creencias de la época concernientes al rol de la herencia y del medio ambiente en el desarrollo de la personalidad y la inteligencia del hombre mucho antes que el debate sobre la naturaleza y la crianza del Hombre comenzara en la época de Thomas Hobbes y John Locke. El saber y la opinión Otro tema que trató Platón profusamente fue la dicotomía entre el saber y la opinión, que anticipaba los debates más modernos entre empirismo y racionalismo, y que posteriormente trataron los postmodernistas y sus oponentes al argüir sobre la distinción entre objetivo y subjetivo. Por otra parte, la historia de la ciudad y la isla perdida de la Atlántida nos llegó como una «historia verdadera» a través de sus obras Timeo y Critias, pues el mismo Platón usa la expresión griega «alēthinós logos», que en aquellos tiempos se usaba para denominar a una «historia que era verdadera», y como tal es traducida en todas las versiones latinas de dichos diálogos, o sea, veram historiam, en contraposición al mito(del griego μῦθος, mythos, ‘cuento) o cuento fabulado. Derechos de las mujeres La filosofía griega conceptualiza al hombre como ciudadano (varón) de la polis. Mientras Aristóteles niega la existencia de las cualidades humanas más excelsas a esclavos y mujeres Platón en el libro V de La República admite a las mujeres en la clase de los guardianes y al final del libro VII reconoce la posibilidad de que existan filósofas gobernantes, sin embargo esta admisión de las mujeres en las actividades masculinas sólo estaría dictada -según analistas de su obra- por un criterio utilitarista ya que el objetivo es eliminar lo privado.24 Estilo literario Platón escribió principalmente en forma de diálogo. En sus primeras obras, diferentes personajes discuten un tema haciéndose preguntas. Sócrates figura como personaje prominente, y por eso se denominan "Diálogos Socráticos". La naturaleza de estos diálogos cambió sustancialmente en el curso de la vida de Platón. Es reconocido generalmente que las primeras obras de Platón estaban basadas en el pensamiento de Sócrates, mientras que las posteriores se van alejando de las ideas de su antiguo maestro. En los últimos diálogos, que más bien tienen la forma de tratados, Sócrates está callado o ausente, mientras que en los inmediatamente anteriores es la figura principal y los interlocutores se limitan a responder “sí”, “por supuesto” y “muy cierto”. Se estima que si bien los primeros diálogos están basados en conversaciones reales con Sócrates, los posteriores son ya la obra e ideas de Platón. La ostensible puesta en escena de un diálogo distancia a Platón de sus lectores, de la filosofía que se está discutiendo; uno puede elegir dos opciones de percepción; una es participar en el diálogo y las ideas que se discuten, o simplemente leer las respuestas de las personalidades que intervienen en el diálogo. La estructura en forma de diálogo permitió a Platón expresar opiniones impopulares en boca de personajes antipáticos, tales como Trasímaco en La República. Filosofía Teología Platón en La escuela de Atenas; señala al cielo en alusión al Mundo de las ideas. Es posible que el pensamiento platónico tuviese una amplia gama de elementos teológicos o religiosos. Estos elementos podrían ser la base de sus planteamientos ontológicos, gnoseológicos, políticos y epistemológicos. Incluso, en el diálogo Timeo Platón presenta una teoría cosmogónica y religiosa. Esta religión fue seguramente adoptada de Sócrates y debe tener relación con el juicio (debido a que en la exposición de motivos al castigo se encuentran el corromper a la juventud y la asebeia: traer nuevos dioses y negar los ya existentes). Probablemente contenía elementos monoteistas (presentes en la "Verdad" máxima o el "Bien" máximo que se encuentra en sus teorías ontológicas y políticas) y órficos (debido a la reencarnación del alma). Las teorías teológicas de Platón posiblemente eran esotéricas (secretas). Incluso en la Carta VII Platón afirma: «No hay ni habrá nunca una obra mía que trate estos temas ... Cualquier persona seria se guardaría mucho de confiar por escrito cuestiones serias, exponiéndolas a la malevolencia de la gente» (341c). Estos comentarios de Platón hacen pensar que aquello que dejó en escrito no es, para él, suficientemente "serio". Según confesiones de Aristóteles en Sobre el bien, el estarigita no tenía acceso a estas doctrinas, a diferencia de Epeusipo y Jenócrates –lo cual daría una idea de porqué Aristóteles no adoptó la Academia–. Ontología y Gnoseología Artículo principal: Símil de la línea Artículo principal: Mito de la caverna El platonismo ha sido interpretado tradicionalmente como una forma de dualismo metafísico, a veces referido como realismo platónico o exagerado. De acuerdo a esto, la metafísica de Platón divide al mundo en dos distintos aspectos; el mundo inteligible —el mundo del auténtico ser—, y el mundo que vemos alrededor nuestro en forma perceptiva —el mundo de la mera apariencia—. El mundo perceptible consiste en una copia de las formas inteligibles o Ideas. Estas formas no cambian y sólo son comprensibles a través del intelecto o entendimiento –es decir, la capacidad de pensar las cosas abstrayéndolas de como se nos dan a los sentidos–. En los Libros VI y VII de la República, Platón utiliza diversas metáforas para explicar sus ideas metafísicas y epistemológicas:las metáforas del sol, la muy conocida "alegoría de la caverna" y, la más explícita, la de la línea dividida. En su conjunto, estas metáforas transmiten teorías complejas y difíciles; está, por ejemplo, la Idea del Bien, a la que tiene como principio de todo ser y de todo conocer. La Idea de Bien realiza esto en la manera similar que el sol emana luz y permite la visión de las cosas y la generación de éstas en el mundo perceptivo (ver la alegoría del sol). En el mundo perceptivo, las cosas que vemos a nuestro alrededor no son sino una ligera resemblanza con las formas más reales y fundamentales que representa el mundo inteligible de Platón. Es como si viéramos una sombra de las cosas, sin ver las cosas mismas; estas sombras son una representación de la realidad, pero no la realidad misma (ver mito de la caverna en La República, libro VII). A pesar de muchas críticas sobre su supuesto dualismo, Platón se refiere a un único universo. A modo pedagógico desdobla el universo en dos y, como quien saca una foto de un paisaje, describe una realidad compleja en dos dimensiones: su línea donde asienta la parte del universo que el ser humano puede percibir por los sentidos y la parte del universo que actúa como causa del anterior y que el ser humano puede aprender por medio de la hipótesis superior. Así, quien mira el paisaje se dará cuenta que es imposible que el paisaje 'sea' meramente lo que la fotografía muestra. En el primer segmento de esta línea asienta los objetos que son perceptibles por los sentidos y a la vez los divide en dos clases y refiere para cada tipo de objeto una forma (u operación) en que el alma conoce estos objetos. La primera son las imágenes o sombras que se desprenden de los objetos físicos imágenes de las que se puede obtener un conocimiento casi nulo, por tanto, el ser humano imagina qué pueden ser estas sombras. En la segunda división de este primer segmento asienta a los objetos físicos que cumplen un doble papel, son generados por lo que llamará seres inteligibles inferiores y superiores a la vez que con otros elementos (i.e. la luz) generan las sombras. A estos corresponde la operación de la creencia porque al estar en constante cambio por estar sujetos al tiempo y al espacio nunca 'son'. En el segundo segmento de la línea Platón asienta los objetos que sin poderse percibir por los sentidos son percibidos por el alma y son los generadores de los que se encontraban en el primer segmento de la línea y también la divide en dos. En la primera parte de este segundo segmento asienta los seres inteligibles inferiores, los principios matemáticos y geométricos. Estos entes todavía guardan algún tipo de relación con la parte del universo sensible porque se los puede representar (por ejemplo, un cuadrado, el número 4, lo impar respecto de lo par, etc.); la operación que realiza el alma para aprehender estos conceptos es el entendimiento. En la última parte, asienta los seres inteligibles superiores, aquellas ideas que solo pueden ser definidas por otras y que de ninguna manera pueden ser representadas para la percepción sensorial (i.e. la justicia, la virtud, el valor, etc.); para comprenderlos el alma se dispone hacia ellos utilizando la inteligencia. Así para la primera sección Platón entendió que la imaginación y la creencia, es decir, la mera descripción de lo que se percibe, puede dar como resultado una opinión. Sin embargo el entendimiento y la inteligencia son para Platón aquellas operaciones de las que se obtiene el conocimiento. La metafísica de Platón, y particularmente el dualismo entre lo inteligible y lo perceptivo, inspiró posteriormente a los pensadores Neoplatónicos, tales como Plotino, Porfirio y Proclo, y a otros realistas metafísicos. Padres del cristianismo, como Agustín de Hipona, y el así llamado Pseudo Dionisio también fueron muy influenciados por su filosofía. Si bien las interpretaciones de las escrituras de Platón (particularmente La República) han tenido una inmensa popularidad en la larga historia de la filosofía occidental, también es posible interpretar sus ideas en una forma más conservadora que favorece la lectura desde un punto de vista epistemológico más que metafísico como sería el caso de la metáfora de la Cueva y la Línea Dividida (ahora bien, también hay autores importantes que hablan de la necesidad de realizar una interpretación fenomenológica sobre Platón para lograr ver al autor más allá de las capas históricas que lo incubren debido a sus otras interpretaciones menos afortunadas). Existen obvios paralelos entre la alegoría de la Cueva y la vida del maestro de Platón, Sócrates, quien fue ejecutado en su intención de abrir los ojos a los atenienses. Este ejemplo revela la dramática complejidad que frecuentemente se encuentra bajo la superficie de los escritos de Platón (no hay que olvidar que en La República, quien narra la historia es Sócrates). Epistemología Las opiniones de Platón también tuvieron mucha influencia en la naturaleza del conocimiento y la enseñanza las cuales propuso en el Menón, el cual comienza con la pregunta acerca de si la virtud puede ser enseñada y procede a exponer los conceptos de la memoria y el aprendizaje como un descubrimiento de conocimientos previos y opiniones que son correctas pero no tienen una clara justificación. Platón afirmaba que el conocimiento estaba basado esencialmente en creencias verdaderas justificadas; una creencia influyente que llevó al desarrollo más adelante de la epistemología. En el Teeteto, Platón distingue entre la creencia y el conocimiento por medio de la justificación. Muchos años después. Edmund Gettier demostraría los problemas de las creencias verdaderas justificadas en el contexto del conocimiento. Filosofía política: el Estado ideal Artículo principal: República (Platón) Las ideas filosóficas de Platón tuvieron muchas implicaciones sociales, particularmente en cuanto al estado o gobierno ideal. Hay discrepancias entre sus ideas iniciales y las que expuso posteriormente. Algunas de sus más famosas doctrinas están expuestas en La República. Sin embargo, con los estudios filológicos modernos se ha llegado a implicar que sus diálogos tardíos (Político y Las Leyes) presentan una fuerte crítica ante sus consideraciones previas, esta crítica surgirá a raíz de la enorme decepción de Platón con sus ideas y a la depresión mostrada en la Carta VII. Para Platón lo más importante en la ciudad y en el hombre sería la Justicia. Por tanto su Estado estará basado en una necesidad ética de justicia. La justicia se conseguirá a partir de la armonía entre las clases sociales y, para los individuos, en las partes del alma de cada uno. Platón decía que las sociedades debieran tener una estructura tripartita de clases la cual respondía a una estructura según el apetito, espíritu y razón del alma de cada individuo: * Artesanos o labradores – Los trabajadores correspondían a la parte de “apetito” del alma. * Guerreros o guardianes – Los guerreros aventureros, fuertes, valientes y que formaban el “espíritu” del alma. * Gobernantes o filósofos – Aquellos que eran inteligentes, racionales, apropiados para tomar decisiones para la comunidad. Estos formaban la “razón” del alma. De acuerdo con este modelo, los principios de la democracia ateniense, como existía en aquella época, eran rechazados en esta idea y muy pocos estaban en capacidad de gobernar. Este desprecio a la democracia podría deberse a su rechazo frente al juicio a Sócrates. En lugar de retórica y persuasión, Platón dice que la razón y la sabiduría (episteme) son las que deben gobernar. Esto no equivale a tiranía, despotismo u oligarquía. Como Platón decía: Platón describe a estos “reyes filósofos” como aquellos que “aman ver la verdad esté donde esté con los medios que se disponen” y soporta su idea con la analogía de un capitán y su navío o un médico y su medicina. Navegar y curar no son prácticas que todo el mundo esté calificado para hacerlas por naturaleza. Gran parte de La República está dedicada a indicar el proceso educacional necesario para producir estos “filósofos reyes”, de hecho el Estado ideal platónico será en gran medida un ente dedicado a la educación. Se debe mencionar, sin embargo, que la idea de la ciudad que se describe en La República la califica Platón como una ciudad ideal, la cual se examina para determinar la forma como la injusticia y la justicia se desarrollan en una ciudad. De acuerdo a Platón, la ciudad “verdadera” y “sana” es la que se describe en el libro II de La República, que contiene trabajadores, pero no tiene los reyes-filósofos, ni poetas ni guerreros. En todo caso, para Platón el Estado ideal (Monarquía) devendrá en una corrupción triste pero necesaria. Así establece Platón las categorías de los diferentes estados en un orden de mejor a peor: * Aristocracia * Timocracia * Oligarquía * Democracia * Tiranía La aristocracia o monarquía corresponde al Estado ideal con su división de clases tripartita (Filósofos-Guardianes-Trabajadores). Cosmología Es presentada principalmente en el Timeo, si bien hay elementos cosmológicos en otros textos (por ejemplo, en el Fedón y, de modo más particular, en las Leyes). La introducción al Timeo da a entender que la presentación no garantiza exactitud, lo cual muestra el reconocimiento de Platón de la debilidad propia de los saberes orientados al mundo sensible y alcanzables a través de nuestras sensaciones. Influencia posterior Respecto a la influencia histórica de Platón es difícil exagerar sus logros. El trabajo platónico siembra las semillas de la filosofía, política, psicología, ética, estética o epistemología. Al abarcar esta materia hay que considerar también a su alumno, Aristóteles, que postula los inicios de la lógica y la ciencia moderna. La teoría política de Cicerón tiene a Platón como referencia. Diversos autores cristianos y musulmanes encontraron gran afinidad entre el pensamiento de Platón e ideas de la nueva fe, lo que les sirvió para articular éstas filosóficamente, como por ejemplo es el caso de San Agustín. Sin embargo, pese a que su influencia sea enorme no por ello ha sido considerada siempre positiva. Karl Popper criticaba a Platón por ser el precursor ideológico de los totalitarismos. Pero definitivamente, odiado o amado, Platón es hasta la fecha un punto de partida para las ciencias y la filosofía de las ciencias. Cada época ha interpretado con sus propios valores su obra -no muy diferente a lo sucedido con Roma, Aristóteleso tantos otros autores–. Platón propone el comunismo (no confundir con el comunismo marxista) y la monarquía, pero a su vez terminó defendiendo las leyes como sistema de gobierno -más como sometimiento a las circunstancias que por una verdadera preferencia–. Igualmente, es quizás el primero en defender la igualdad entre los sexos, a diferencia de su discípulo Aristóteles. En la filosofía es Platón referencia para el racionalismo y el idealismo. Véase también * Apología de Sócrates (Jenofonte) * Aristóteles * Diálogo platónico * Jenofonte * Juicio de Sócrates * Teoría de las Formas * Mundo sensible * Neoplatonismo * Paginación de Stephanus * Platonismo * Sócrates * Rey filósofo * Sólidos platónicos Notas # Volver arriba↑ Refiere la tradición que su nombre verdadero habría sido Aristocles y que "Platón" o "el de espalda ancha" sería un pseudónimo debido a su constitución física de atleta, práctica que habría desarrollado en su juventud. # Volver arriba↑ Más que su alumno o discípulo, conceptos que no armonizan completamente con el espíritu más genuinamente socrático de la enseñanza y la investigación Cf. "Jenofonte (...) lo muestra rechazando la pretensión de ser maestro, prefiriendo hacer de sus amigos compañeros de investigación..." (Guthrie, 1988c, p. 421 Parte segunda: Sócrates, capítulo XIV, apartado 5) # Volver arriba↑ En el 529 d. C. fue cerrada debido a un decreto del emperador romano Justiniano que ordenaba la clausura de todas las escuelas paganas de enseñanza, es decir, de las no-cristianas. # Volver arriba↑ Aristóteles, cuyo nacimiento se estima en el 384, contaba aproximadamente 17 años cuando arribó a Atenas. Permaneció en la Academia y fue un platónico más. Veinte años más tarde murió Platón, quien legó la dirección de la Academia a Espeusipo. Aristóteles, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo, abandonó la institución y se alejó del pensamiento platónico; desarrolló su propia filosofía (que fue sumamente original y, a la vez, deudora en muchos aspectos de su formación platónica) y fundó luego su propia escuela: el Liceo, cuya comunidad era conocida como los "peripatéticos" o "los que pasean" debido a la costumbre de Aristóteles de enseñar mientras caminaba por los jardines de su la institución. Apréciese información biográfica de Aristóteles por Guthrie (1988f, pp. 32-61 capítulo II. Vida de Aristóteles y peregrinación filosófica) # Volver arriba↑ La frase inglesa original reza: "The safest general characterization of the European philosophical tradition is that it consists of a series of footnotes to Plato". # Volver arriba↑ En el diálogo, la primera es defendida por Hermógenes, la segunda por Crátilo. Ambas son refutadas por Sócrates. Platón (2003b, pp. 363-461 capítulo Crátilo trad. de J. L. Calvo) # Volver arriba↑ Menón comienza el diálogo preguntando a Sócrates si la virtud puede ser enseñada o, de no serlo, si puede ser adquirida de algún otro modo o sólo viene dada por naturaleza. Sócrates propone un método hipotético (en el sentido platónico de la palabra): tomar "la virtud es conocimiento" como "hipótesis", de modo que, si es verdadera, entonces la virtud puede enseñarse, y si no, no (pues todo conocimiento es necesariamente enseñable). Menón arguye, contra la verdad de tal hipótesis, que es imposible adquirir mediante aprendizaje algo desconocido, pues si es desconocido no se sabe lo que se busca y, aun si se lo halla fortuitamente, no se sabrá que se lo ha hallado. Sócrates (i.e., Platón) resuelve esto presentando su original teoría de la reminiscencia. Platón (2003b, pp. 273-338 capítulo Menón trad. de F. J. Olivieri) # Volver arriba↑ En este diálogo, Platón nos presenta a Sócrates en sus últimas horas de vida, antes de beberse la cicuta, rodeado de su círculo más íntimo y llevando a cabo, en conjunto con Simias y Cebes, su última disquisición filosófica. Ésta trata acerca del carácter inmortal e imperecedero del alma, a favor del cual argumenta Sócrates apoyándose en la teoría de la reminiscencia ya explicada en Menón. Luego de la conversación última, Sócrates bebe tranquilamente el veneno y muere recostado frente a sus amigos. Platón (2003c, pp. 7-142 capítulo Crátilo trad. de García Gual) # Volver arriba↑ Cf. amor platónico. El amor según lo entiende Platón no debe confundirse con la vulgarización de su concepto que puede llevar el mismo nombre (amor platónico) y que es radicalmente diferente de él. Lo primero, según se expone en el Banquete, consiste en la pura y apasionada orientación hacia las formas inteligibles de todas las cosas, en orden a captarlas en su inmutabilidad y eternidad, para lo cual se debe llevar a cabo un proceso gradual desde la belleza más impura (la sensible) hasta la más pura (la inteligible, la Belleza en-sí); lo segundo es simplemente la idea de una persona que se ama pero que es inalcanzable, concepto del todo ajeno a la filosofía platónica. Cf. Platón (2003c, pp. 143-288 capítulo Banquete trad. De Martínez Hernández) # Volver arriba↑ El hilo conductor es la cuestión de la Justicia: principalmente, qué es y si es o no en sí misma y por sí misma más provechosa para un hombre que la injusticia. Esta averiguación se plantea en la primera parte de la obra y recibe su solución sobre el final; para arribar a esa solución se desarrolla una extensa argumentación que recorre todo el libro, intercalándose con bellos mitos, metáforas, analogías y otras digresiones, hasta desembocar en la demostración final. No sólo se demuestra, entonces, que ser justo es más conveniente que ser injusto sino muchas otras cosas: la naturaleza tripartita del alma, la constitución ideal de un Estado, los efectos de la educación sobre la naturaleza humana, la inconveniencia de las artes "imitativas" para una sociedad, la identificación del gobernante con el filósofo, la supremacía del Bien, la diferencia entre dóxa y epistéme, el estatus ontológico de las Formas y del mundo, etcétera. Cf. Platón (2003d, pp. 7-142 capítulo República trad. de Eggers Lan) # Volver arriba↑ Teeteto propone a Sócrates tres concepciones acerca del conocimiento: percepción sensible, opinión verdadera y opinión verdadera acompañada de explicación o fundamentación. Sócrates refuta las tres. El diálogo, pese a pertenecar a una etapa avanzada de Platón, es aporético y no menciona en absoluto a las Ideas, al menos explícitamente. Cf. Platón (2003e, pp. 7-142 capítulo Teeteto trad. de Vallejo Campos) # Volver arriba↑ Fue, además, en su segunda parte (el análisis de Parménides de las hipótesis "lo uno es" y "lo uno no es"), una de las inspiraciones fundamentales para el desarrollo del neoplatonismo. De hecho, conservamos el comentario que Proclo hizo de este diálogo. Las críticas de Parménides a la teoría de las Ideas apuntan a lo que el mundo eidético incluye y lo que queda fuera de él y, principalmente, a la controvertida relación entre Ideas y particulares sensibles. Cf. Platón (2003e, pp. 7-136 capítulo Parménides trad. de Santa Cruz) # Volver arriba↑ Sofista, obra en que se desarrolla una reestructuración del mundo eidético y se realiza una presentación de la revolucionaria teoría acerca del no-ser como diferencia y de la primera fundamentación acabada, a partir de ella, de la posibilidad del juicio y la opinión falsas, así como de su diferencia con los correspondientes verdaderos; Platón (2003e, pp. 319-482 Sofista trad. de N. L. Cordero) #* El sofista. #** Texto español en Scribd. #** Texto español en Scribd, con presentación y traducción de 1871 de Patricio de Azcárate; la obra, a partir de la pág. 25 de la reproducción electrónica. #*** Texto inglés, con índice electrónico, en el Proyecto Perseus. En la parte superior derecha se encuentran los rótulos activos "focus" (para cambiar al texto griego) y "load" (para el texto bilingüe). #**** Texto griego en Wikisource. # Volver arriba↑ El Timeo fue el diálogo más influyente en el Medioevo, siendo una parte de él casi lo único que, en más de mil años, los medievales tradujeron de Platón al latín. Recuérdese que en este diálogo se presenta al celebérrimo demiurgo o artesano como el creador, padre y gobernante del mundo. Ciertamente, hay analogías con el cristianismo, mas no debe olvidarse que en el Timeo el demiurgo está subordinado ontólogicamente a las Ideas, y depende de su contemplación para crear el mundo sensible, al tomarlas como modelos sin poder modificarlas ni tener poder alguno sobre ellas. Cabe destacar que aquí se esbozan las importantes nociones de causa eficiente, del espacio-recipiente como sustrato del cambio ilimitado y del límite que informa lo ilimitado (predecesoras del múltiple sistema causal aristotélico). Cf. Platón (2003f, pp. 125-262 capítulo Timeo trad. de Lisi) # Volver arriba↑ También se traza una distinción entre placeres puros e impuros y se realizan consideraciones ontológicas del mundo como lo indefinido o ilimitado informado por el límite (predecesoras de la distinción aristotélica entre materia y forma). Cf. Platón (2003f, pp. 7-124 capítulo Filebo trad. de Durán) # Volver arriba↑ Es el trabajo más extenso de Platón y también el último. Sócrates, quien progresivamente había ido perdiendo protagonismo en los diálogos, está por completo ausente en éste. Con las Leyes Platón hace su despedida. Cf. Platón (2003h, p. trad. de Lisi) y Platón (2003g, p. trad. de Lisi) # Volver arriba↑ Diálogo inconcluso. Cf. Platón (2003f, pp. 263-296 capítulo Critias trad. de Lisi) # Volver arriba↑ Los especialistas no acuerdan respecto de la autenticidad o apocrificidad de: Epínomis (un anexo a las leyes) Alcibíades I, Alcibíades II, Hiparco, Minos, Los rivales, Téages y Clitofonte. Hay, también, un grupo de diálogos claramente apócrifos. Cf. Platón (2003g) #* Epínomis. #** Texto español en PDF; traducción de 1872 de Patricio de Azcárate. #*** Texto inglés, con índice electrónico, en el Proyecto Perseus. En la parte superior derecha se encuentran los rótulos activos "focus" (para cambiar al texto griego) y "load" (para el texto bilingüe). # Volver arriba↑ Hay 18 cartas atribuidas a Platón, de las cuales cinco son tan evidentemente apócrifas que muchas veces ni siquiera se editan. Las trece restantes son objeto de discusión, aunque algunas, como la Carta VII (Έβδομη επιστολή), son consideradas como genuinas casi unánimemente. Cf. Platón (2003g) #* Cartas. #** Texto español, en PDF, de la traducción de 1872 de Patricio de Azcárate; las cartas, a partir de la pág. 3 de la reproducción electrónica (la Carta VII, a partir de la 22). #*** Texto inglés, con índice electrónico, en el Proyecto Perseus. En la parte superior derecha se encuentran los rótulos activos "focus" (para cambiar al texto griego) y "load" (para el texto bilingüe). #**** Carta VII. #***** Texto griego de la Carta VII en Wikisource. # Volver arriba↑ Ahora bien, existe una controversia acerca de la interpretación de los pasajes de Aristóteles en cuestión: principalmente, si se refiere o no a un cuerpo platónico de doctrinas esotéricas y a quién corresponden las menciones que en cada caso hace de teorías de cuño platónico que no aparecen en los diálogos platónicos sin mencionar al autor, de modo que constituye un gran problema discernir entre lo que pueda pertenecer a Platón y lo que pertenezca a sus discípulos (el hecho de que Aristóteles mencionara teorías de otros filósofos sin decir específicamente a quién pertenecían, era una práctica usual en él y se la puede observar continuamente en sus escritos) Para todo esto consúltese la célebre obra de W. D. Ross (1993) Referencias # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, p. 21 capítulo II. Vida de Platón e influencias filosóficas, sección 1. Vida, b) Nacimiento y conexiones familiares. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, p. 21. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 32-61 capítulo II. Vida de Aristóteles y peregrinación filosófica. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, p. 28 capítulo II. Vida de Platón e influencias filosóficas, sección 1. Vida, d) Sicilia y la Academia. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, p. 28. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 21-22. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 22-23. # Volver arriba↑ Rodríguez Estacio, Carlos; Lama Suárez, Javier; De Lara Pérez, Antonio (2013). «Platón». Ocho filósofos PAU Andalucía. Editoria Alegoria. p. 9. ISBN 978-84-15380-01-6. «Su nombre verdadero fue Aristocles». # Volver arriba↑ Espeusipo, fr. 28 L. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 23-24. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 24-25. # Volver arriba↑ Aristóteles, Metafísica, 987a32-987b10 # Volver arriba↑ Laercio, 1940, p. 6 capítulo III. # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, p. 24. # Volver arriba↑ Platón, Apología de Sócrates, 34a # Volver arriba↑ Platón, Fedón, 59b # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Guthrie, 1988d, p. 26. # Volver arriba↑ Zamora Calvo, José María. «Damasco y el cierre de la escuela neoplatónica de Atenas». # Volver arriba↑ Guthrie, 1988d, pp. 28-41. # Volver arriba↑ Platón, 2003c, pp. 289-413 capítulo Fedro. # Volver arriba↑ Platón, 2003e, pp. 483-617 capítulo Político (trad. de Santa Cruz). # Volver arriba↑ Platón, 2003. # Volver arriba↑ Platón, 2003b. # Volver arriba↑ Puleo, Alicia (1995). «Filosofía, Ilustración y androcentrismo». En Ministerio de Educación y Ciencia. Papeles sociales de hombres y mujeres. p. 45. ISBN 84-369-2767-2. Bibliografía Obra completa * Platón (2003). Diálogos. Obra completa en 9 volúmenes. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1487-5. # — (2003). Diálogos. Volumen I: Apología. Critón. Eutifrón. Ion. Lisis. Cármides. Hipias menor. Hipias mayor. Laques. Protágoras. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-0081-6. # — (2003b). Diálogos. Volumen II: Gorgias. Menéxeno. Eutidemo. Menón. Crátilo. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-0887-4. # — (2003c). Diálogos. Volumen III: Fedón. Banquete. Fedro. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1036-5. # — (2003d). Diálogos. Volumen IV: República. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1027-3. # — (2003e). Diálogos. Volumen V: Parménides. Teeteto. Sofista. Político. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1279-6. # — (2003f). Diálogos. Volumen VI: Filebo. Timeo. Critias. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1475-2. # — (2003g). Diálogos. Volumen VII: Dudosos. Apócrifos. Cartas. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1478-3. # — (2003h). Diálogos. Volumen VIII: Leyes (Libros I-VI). Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-2240-5. # — (2003i). Diálogos. Volumen IX: Leyes (Libros VII-XII). Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-2241-2. * — (2011). Antonio Alegre Gorri, ed. Obra completa. Biblioteca de Grandes Pensadores. Madrid: Gredos. # Volumen I. ISBN 9788424919092. # Volumen II. ISBN 9788424919436. Bibliografía analítica * Bury, R. G. (1910). «The Ethics of Plato». abril. The International Journal of Ethics XX (3): 271-281. * Guthrie, William Keith Chambers (1988). Historia de la filosofía griega. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-0947-5. * — (1988c). Historia de la filosofía griega. Volumen III: Siglo V. Ilustración. Trad. castellana de Rodríguez Feo. Madrid: Gredos. * — (1988d). Historia de la filosofía griega. Volumen IV: Platón, el hombre y sus diálogos, primera época. Trad. castellana de Vallejo Campos y Medina González. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1440-0. * —. Historia de la filosofía griega. Volumen VI. Introducción a Aristóteles. Trad. castellana de Medina González. Madrid: Gredos. * — (1988e). Historia de la filosofía griega. Volumen V: Platón, segunda época y la Academia. Madrid: Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1500-1. * Laercio, Diógenes (1940). Vidas de los filósofos más ilustres. Trad. de Ortiz Sanz. Buenos Aires: Perlado. * Robin, Léon (2009). Platon. PUF. París: Quadrige. * Ross, W. D. (1993). Teoría de las Ideas de Platón. Madrid: Cátedra. * Whitehead, Alfred North (1929). Process and reality (en inglés). Enlaces externos * Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Platón. * Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Platón. * Wikiversidad alberga proyectos de aprendizaje sobre Platón. * Wikisource contiene obras originales de o sobre Platón. * Diógenes Laercio: Vidas, opiniones y sentencias de los filósofos más ilustres; III: Platón. ** Texto español en la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes. ** Texto español en Wikisource. *** Texto griego en Wikisource. * Apuleyo: Sobre la doctrina de Platón. ** Libros I, II y III: texto francés en el sitio de Philippe Remacle (1944 - 2011): trad. de Victor Bétolaud (1803 - 1879); ed. en París. * Apuleyo: Tratado del dios de Sócrates. ** Texto francés en el sitio de Philippe Remacle: trad. de V. Bétolaud; ed. en París. * Sobre Platón en el sitio Philosophica, enciclopedia de filosofía. * Desde el ser de Parménides a lo bello en sí de Platón: texto. * Patricio de Azcárate: Observaciones sobre el orden de los diálogos de Platón. ** Texto en el sitio Filosofía. * Thomas R. Martin: An Overview of Classical Greek History from Mycenae to Alexander (Panorama de la historia de la Grecia Antigua desde la época micénica hasta la de Alejandro); texto inglés con índice electrónico en el Proyecto Perseus. ** Véanse este apartado y los siguientes: The Life of Plato (La vida de Platón). * Teón de Esmirna (gr.: Θέωνος ὁ Σμυρναῖος; lat.: Theon; ca. 70 – ca. 135; fl. 100): Exposición de conocimientos matemáticos útiles para la lectura de obras de Platón (Τῶν κατὰ μαθηματικὴν χρησίμων εἰς τὴν τοῦ Πλάτωνος ἀνάγνωσιν; Expositio rerum mathematicarum utilium ad Platonem legendum). ** Texto francés, con introducción y anotaciones en este idioma, en el sitio de Philippe Remacle: trad. de Jean Dupuis; Hachette, 1892. * Obras completas de Platón en español; en el sitio Filosofía. ** Omnia Platonis Opera, Venecia, 1513. *** Texto griego en el sitio Interclassica, de la Universidad de Murcia. ** Textos griegos en Wikisource. ** Textos griegos en el sitio de la Bibliotheca Augustana (Augsburgo). * Platón: Cartas. ** Texto francés, con introducción y anotaciones en este idioma, en el sitio de Ph. Remacle: trad. de Victor Cousin; ed. en París. Los números en azul entre corchetes son rótulos activos que sirven para cambiar al griego. *** Texto griego en el mismo sitio. Los números en azul entre corchetes son rótulos activos que sirven para cambiar a la traducción francesa de Cousin.